Craig Kelly
Craig Kelly (born 31 October 1970) is an English actor and voice-over artist. He was born in Lancashire England. He has gotten married in late 2009 and he is still with Camilla (his wife of 3 years), he has a brother called Dean Lennox Kelly. He was trained at the Drama Centre, London; he was the one of the youngest members of a group of 28. His training began in 1989 and finished in 1992. Biography Kelly was born on 31 October 1970 in Lytham St. Annes near Blackpool, Lancashire. He is the brother of actor Dean Lennox Kelly. Kelly has a keen interest in Kickboxing, in which he has a black belt. He has been training in the sport for 10 years, as of 2009. Career Kelly moved to London and attended the Drama Centre London, where he studied the Stanislavski School of method acting alongside John Simm and Joe Duttine. Graduating in 1992, Kelly played a minor speaking role in Titanic as Assistant Wireless Operator, Harold Bride and also as Russell Muir in the film When Saturday Comes. Filmology Television Kelly is best known for his role as Vince Tyler in Queer as Folk, for which he won serious critical acclaim and gained a plethora of new fans. He also appeared in Casualty as Daniel Perryman between 1995 and 1996. A very brief role was as the Mercedes-Benz driver in the Rabbit In Your Headlights video, who utters the line "Nice coat, mate" before speeding off. Craig also starred opposite Amanda Holden in the ITV series 'The Grimleys' as Mr Treblecock, the school lothario. He played the young father of Alison Mundy in a second series episode of Afterlife in 2006. In 2003, Kelly featured in the webcast Doctor Who adventure The Scream of the Shalka. He later guest starred in the third series of the BBC's Waking the Dead in which he played a cross dresser who is released from prison on appeal for murdering his father. In November 2008, Kelly landed the role of the new Underworld factory boss, Luke Strong, for a year-long stint in ITV's Coronation Street. His character last appeared in the episode which aired on 19 October 2009. On 25 August 2009, it was announced that he would take part in Series 7 of BBC One's Strictly Come Dancing partnering Flavia Cacace. Kelly was the 8th Celebrity eliminated from the competition on 7 November 2009 in a special show from Blackpool Tower Ballroom. Kelly starred alongside his brother in the ITV1 drama Collision which aired over five consecutive nights in November 2009. Film He played Cristian O'Neil in The Young Americans, with Harvey Keitel (1993). Kelly was also in James Cameron's 1997 film, Titanic and played the part of radio operator Harold Sydney Bride. Also he appeared in Spiceworld with a minor speaking role where he speaks to Geri (Ginger Spice). Kelly had a small role in the 1999 sci-fi film Wing Commander playing Falk, the ship's radar man. Personal Life Kelly and his wife Camilla married in Formentera in the Balearic Islands in the summer of 2009. The couple live in Kensal Green, London. Gallery Craig-Kelly-2.jpg Craig-Kelly-3.jpg Craig-Kelly-4.jpg Craig-Kelly-5.png Harold_Bride.gif|Craig playing Harold Bride in Titanic. External Links *Craig Kelly Official Website * * Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Living people